To the brink
by LizbethMarie
Summary: Bella moves to Forks as an aspiring musician. Before her big break something terrible happens. Will her new song be enough. Or will she be forced to the brink of suicide. Very dark. If I continue it'll be a BellaxEdward


**Songs used are Concrete Angel by Martina McBride and Skin by Alexz Johnson.**

Bella Swan was an aspiring artist. She was a normal 17-year-old girl. She had just moved in with her father Chief of Police Charlie Swan. She had spent her whole life in Phoenix. She was now in Forks, Washington. The wettest place in the continental U.S.

It had been years since she had been to visit, let alone stay. However, her mom remarried and she felt left out. Phil was a nice guy, but Bella knew they needed time for their honeymoon phase. Therefore, she had given up her life and her friends to move in with her quiet dad.

She was in her room, and it had not changed much. The carpet was still pale pink. The walls a pretty shade of lilac. Instead of the crib was a queen-sized bed, on a black wrought iron frame. The intricate designs were appealing to the eye. The comforter was a dark shade of purple with black swirls.

In the cramped space was a built in bookshelf. It would be perfect for Bella's books. In the corner a small desk with a new laptop computer…

I looked around the room, impressed with the changes Charlie had accomplished. I sat on the bed, shocked to find it was a temperpedic. I read about them, very expensive.

I sighed heavily, resigned to the fact that I was stuck here. I unpacked my clothes quickly so there was no clutter. I placed my guitar in the corner. I vaguely remember a rocking chair had been there. I was grateful for the extra space.

"Getting settled nicely?" Charlie asked from the door.

"Yep." I replied popping the p.

"Good, I ordered a pizza." He informed me.

"Ok, maybe I could cook tomorrow?"

He eyed me suspiciously.

"I do most of the cooking at home." I said slowly.

"Yeah, I remember Renee's cooking." He looked disgusted at the very thought.

"Well be down soon. I invited some friends for dinner."

I faked my best smile, and began arranging my books on the shelf. My favorite and most worn book first. Wuthering Heights, followed by Romeo and Juliet. The others were a collection of favorite authors, Kathy Reich's, Stephen King, V.C Andrews, and R.L Stein.

I smiled at the memory of reading these books. They helped me escape my dull existence. They gave me meaning, when nothing ever did. They inspired me to break free of my protective shell and become somewhat of an artist. I wasn't sure my songs were worth much. Nevertheless, mom and Phil liked them. Perhaps I would sing for Charlie.

Maybe not…

I pulled my long chestnut hair into a ponytail and took the stairs two at a time. I was no longer as clumsy as I had been in middle school. Something about breaking out of my shell, took that insecurity away.

When I reached the bottom, I recognized the man in the wheel chair. He was Billy Black, Charlie's best friend. For something over 30 years. The younger boy beside him wasn't familiar. I felt myself studying him closely. His red skin and long black hair. His rounded boyish face and pearly white teeth. He was attractive, and I blushed about the thoughts creeping into my head.

"Bella you remember Billy." Charlie grinned.

"Yes, it's good to see you again." I smiled.

"Likewise, Charlie here has been a thorn in my side. He's excited to have you."

I chucked and smiled at my blushing dad.

"I'm Jacob; you used to play with my sisters." The attractive man spoke.

"How are they?"

"Fine, both moved out."

"Oh."

I followed Charlie to the table and we ate in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Billy and Charlie started bantering about sports and I took my cue to get up and start the dishes.

Jacob hung back and began to help. I felt strangely comfortable with him. Like there was a magnetic pull on him. Something felt right, clicking into place.

I laughed to myself, the silly notion of love at first sight…

"I'll dry." He said eagerly grabbing the towel.

"Thanks…"

"Sucks transferring in the middle of a semester." He offered.

"It'll be alright… But I bet you go to school on the reservation."

"Yeah, I do. I'm thinking of transferring next semester."

I turned to look at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"Well… To spend time with you."

The sincerity in his voice threw me. Was I already bonding with someone? Had he felt the same magnetic pull?

"Would you like to come up to my room and talk?" I asked him.

He turned to look at our dads engrossed in whatever sport they were into at the moment.

"Sure, sure."

We walked up and I sat at the computer, watching him look around the room. His eyes rested on my guitar, and I smiled inwardly.

"You play?" He asked skeptically.

"I sing too."

"Will you play for me?"

"Okay. I'm going to sing a sad song though. It's Martina McBride's"

"Ok."

I picked up the guitar strumming softly and began.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress, she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, (ohh)_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing a burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she were never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel…_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out their light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel…_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel…_

I finished the song to look at Jacob. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. The point of singing is to tell a story. If you merely sing the song, you lose the meaning. Singing with passion and conviction. You portray the sadness in your voice at the high marks. You sing from you soul to convey the heartache of a lost soul.

"That was beautiful."

"I'm working on a few of my own…"

"Well maybe I could help."

I smiled, "Maybe."

"Bells, Jake."

Our fathers calling us we went down the stairs quickly. We said our goodbyes and watched the Black's drive off. Charlie giving me a smug grin. I pushed it out of my mind and went to my room. I pondered the thought, 'love at first sight.' Smiling as I went through my nightly routine. I fell into a restless sleep, dreading school.

School began as my own personal hell. In biology, I sat next to the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Sadly, he would only glare at me with hate. I stayed to the shadows avoiding my classmates.

Months went by and Jacob joined our high school. He was the only one to bring me out of the stupor I had been in. We went to a movie and I got home late.

Jacob had become my own personal sun. He always knew what to say, and how to make me smile.

When I entered the house Charlie was passed out on the couch and I could smell the booze. My phone buzzed and it was Jacob.

"Yeah?"

"I've got great news!"

"What?"

"I signed you up for the talent show!"

"You did what!"

"The best singer gets a contract."

"Really?"

"Yes! Winner gets to work with Tommy Q. From Boys Attack." He chuckled.

"What should I sing?"

"Concrete Angel, Bells. You'll kill it!"

"When is it?"

"Monday."

"I have the weekend to prepare at least! Thanks Jake."

I hung up and rushed up to my room. I smiled at the picture of my mom and me. We looked so much alike. Except for our eyes. While hers were a clear blue. Mine were chocolate brown like Charlie's. Everyone commented on how similar our eyes were.

'One and the same.' Billy had teased us.

With my door closed, I began to undress for bed. I was wearing a black bra with hot pink trim and matching thong. Those were my outlets to make me feel sexy.

"Beautiful." I heard from my door. The word had been slurred and I looked in horror at Charlie.

"DAD!" I shrieked attempting to hide myself behind a T-Shirt.

His eyes were bloodshot from the booze as he advanced into the room.

"Get out!" I screamed furious.

He grabbed my hands and held them roughly to my side. His eyes drank in my scantily clad body. He leaned in running his nose gently down my neck breathing me in. I struggled against him and he squeezed my hands harder. I whimpered in pain as his warm lips traveled on my neck.

He kissed down the valley between my breasts trailing his tongue. I felt disgusted.

He ripped the thin fabric from my body and I screamed. He grabbed my hands again and began to suck and nip at my erect pink buds.

"Dad! Charlie! STOP." I begged.

I screamed again and felt his fist collide into my jaw. I felt myself lose consciousness and woke up with a pair of socks in my mouth. My hands cuffed to the wrought iron frame.

"I've wanted this for so long Renee." He purred.

My eyes grew wide with fear. I was completely naked and spread for him.

"I've missed you. Let me please you…"

He climbed in beside me kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh. His tongue flicking over the nipples.

He kissed down my stomach and I began thrashing around on the bed. I bucked my hips trying to get him off me. In doing so, I gave him perfect access. His open mouth found my clit and clamped down. I screamed into the socks, which muffled the sound.

Charlie's mouth and tongue furiously sucking and licking me. My body was betraying my disgust, it felt good, and I hated it. I tried begging my brown eyes filled with tears.

He inserted two fingers, his mouth never stopping its torturous assault. He clamped down again humming and I exploded. My juices flowing over my creamy thighs.

"You taste so sweet baby." He cooed licking every drop.

My eyes grew wide in fear when I realized he was also naked. He slipped between my legs and I could feel his hardness at my opening.

He ran his length up and down my wet slit. I was shaking my head no violently. I wanted him to stop, to realize I was his daughter. I was not Renee.

Again, I tried pleading with my eyes. My throat was raw from trying to scream. Tears overflowing my eyes, as I looked at my father in absolute horror.

He thrust completely inside easily breaking my barrier. His thrusts came quick and urgently. He grunted as he pounded himself into me. Sweat from him dripping onto me. I cringed in disgust closing my eyes.

"Open your eyes and look at me Renee."

His voice was threatening and I didn't want to be hit again. I opened my eyes and watched in humiliation and disgust.

His rough hands pulling my hips trying to get deeper when he groaned. I felt him twitch inside of me and I cried. He rolled off and unlocked the cuffs. He went to his room then.

I got up locking the door.

I pulled my legs to my chest and cried. I cried until I finally fell asleep.

Sometime later, he knocked on the door.

"Bella honey."

"Leave me alone." I screamed.

"Bella?"

"Do you remember what you did? Leave me alone Charlie."

He was quiet for a long time.

"I'm so sorry; I'll make it up to you…"

"I'm moving back with mom. I hate you!" I screamed.

I pulled out some paper and began furiously writing.

The weekend had been hell. I had ignored my phone calls. I only left the room when Charlie was gone and spent that time in the shower. By the time Monday came, my skin was raw from scrubbing it. I met Jacob at school and it was my turn to sing.

To my surprise, Charlie stood there in uniform.

I glared at him as I made my way onto the stage. I sat on the stool and pulled the microphone closer.

"I was originally going to sing Concrete Angel. But I have an original song I wrote, titled 'Skin'."

Jacob through me a questioning look. I ignored him playing the guitar staring straight at Charlie. His eyes met mine, and he did not look away. Therefore, I began.

_I drift away to a place another kind of life_

_Take away the pain and create my paradise_

_Everything I've held has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking_

_Is it a crime am I overreacting, _

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_So what you had didn't fit among the pretty things_

_Never fear never fear I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been untied as ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence my tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson _

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_I don't believe I'll be alright I don't believe I'll be okay_

_I don't believe how you'd throw me away_

_I do believe you didn't try I do blame you for every lie_

_And when I look in your eyes __**I don't see mine**_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_Oh, my permission to sin_

_You might have started my reckoning_

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

_Another little white lie…"_

I rushed from the stage crying. My heart felt like it had been torn straight from my chest. I didn't know what to do. Where to turn. All I knew was I had to get away. As far away as I could get from this place.

I ran out of the school and into the parking lot. I looked to the main road and I could see a Semi Truck loaded with lumber.

My decision was quick and decisive. Without a moment of hesitation, I ran to the road throwing myself in from of the speeding vehicle. I braced myself for the end, but it did not come. I found myself on the grass on the other side. I looked up angrily and met the eyes of Edward Cullen.

He looked scared, I couldn't figure out why he saved me or how. All I could concentrate on was the moment. My tears were falling freely and I flung myself into his arms. I clung to him like a wet blanket. Sobbing into his shoulder as he rubbed my back gently.

"It'll be ok… Bella."

His voice was soft and velvety. It was like music to my ears. I sat back looking into his topaz eyes. I felt mesmerized.

I looked across the road and could see the anger in Jacob's face. The shame and guilt on Charlie's. The confusion in the rest of the students.

"Bella. Come with me. We should talk."

I nodded silently. He lifted me into his arms and walked us into the woods….

**Okay my friends. This has started as a very dark one shot. I'm not sure if I'm going to turn it into a full on story right now. I know it's a cliffy. But it's either Edward finally taking Bella so he can "eat" her. Or to change her… Haven't decided. And I might now. Feedback is lovely.**

**-Lizbeth**


End file.
